Right and Wrong
by CityLites
Summary: After a few awkward encounters with Lightning, Snow begins to question his relationship with Serah. LightningXSnow, finally completed. R&R please. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing!

**Warnings:** None really, briefest instance of language. The M is for later chapters. However, this story is going to be short, 3-4 chapters at best. Enjoy!

Her eyes studied his calculated movements with a mix of adoration and envy. Each punch, each step, was a flawless display of his fighting prowess. As Snow and Sazh practiced sparring in the open field during a much-needed break during their quest, Lightning looked on from her comfortable seat on a nearby boulder, feeling more than a little sorry for Sazh. The older man kept backing away, retreating from Snow's powerful attacks with poorly veiled fear in his dark eyes.

Getting a little flustered from observing Snow's shirtless figure, glistening with sweat from the blazing heat, Lightning stood up and decided to put a stop to this. "That's quite enough for one day boys," she said darkly, moving to step between them. "These petty exertions are defeating the purpose of this break."

"Aw let 'em have a little fun," whined Vanille from Lightning's right. She turned to glare impatiently at the younger girl, beaming Lightning's way from her spot on the ground next to Hope.

"Whatever," Lightning replied coolly, turning briskly and walking away with a somewhat dramatic sweep of her red cape.

"Hey, Light!" she heard the painfully familiar voice call, as she retreated from the group's happy festivities to a spot of solitude beneath one of the open field's few trees. "You're just angry because not only can I beat _you_ in a fight but Sazh as well!" the voice taunted her in a jovial tone, clearly playing, but igniting an angry spark in her competitive heart nonetheless.

"I don't remember ever losing to the likes of _you_, Snow," she called back to him darkly, abruptly ending her retreat and turning to face him.

"Well you will in a few minutes," he said, snickering happily and practically skipping her way, closing the distance between them rapidly.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked simply, already removing her cape and the holster of her sword, throwing them down into the golden and swaying grasses. She began stretching idly, preparing for what she secretly knew would be a difficult fight. She had no doubts of her ensuing victory, however. True, Snow was tough. A fool could see that, but she was tougher, a trained killer. He was a big softie with a silly bandana.

"It sure is," he replied. She could tell that he was also getting serious. Despite his occasional goofiness, Snow was not to be trifled with. He cracked his knuckles menacingly. She noticed the roughness of his calloused hands, wondering what they would feel like on her own skin- NO. She would not allow herself to think things like this, especially not now.

"I'm ready," she said, sounding bored, but really reeling with anticipation. She brought her hands up before herself, gesturing for Snow to attack. He wasted no time in moving her way, swinging his heavy arms in attempt to strike her, but Lightning was living up to her name swimmingly. She easily darted out of the way of even his most unexpected movements, tiring him. Soon the opportunity came for her to retaliate. She jabbed effortlessly at the powerful but slow form of Snow, hitting him 5 times for his every 1 success on herself.

The ease of her approaching victory was making Lightning cocky, though. She was letting her guard down and Snow was noticing. As she lifted her arm for what would have been a well-placed punch to his jaw, Snow hooked a thickly muscled arm around Lightning's unsuspecting neck, catching her in a firm headlock. _Fuck._

She tried with all her strength to wrestle out of his grip, but for all her quickness and wit, Snow outdid her in force. "Yeild?" he asked triumphantly, and although all she could see through his grasp was the smooth, tan skin of his forearm, she knew his face held the most arrogant of smiles. She was pissed off.

"_Never_," she replied scathingly, thrashing around in Snow's tight embrace. So forceful were her movements that Lightning lost her balance and began to fall over backwards. His body was pressed so close to her own in his grip that Snow too began to fall, right on top of her. With quick maneuvering, his left arm let go of its choking hold on Lightning's neck, wrapped around her waist, and spun them both around. Snow fell hard onto his back, despite trying to break the fall with his right arm, and due to his movements Lightning landed on top of him rather than the hard, dry earth that was currently sending sharp shots of pain through his joints.

Lightning lay panting on top of Snow's hard body. Drenched in sweat, she looked down at the blue eyes of her attacker-made-savior. He was half smiling, half wincing in pain below her. For a few moments, Lightning forgot what was decent. She forgot that the others were behind her, looking at them in wonder. She knew only the rise and fall of his muscular chest, the reckless abandon on his face, reveling in the sheer joy of combat. She studied the careless way his sunny blonde hair fell across his eyes, hair now wild and hopeless due to the loss of the bandana mid-fall. She felt his strong arm holding her to him still, and the rush of adrenaline and a little something else coursing through her… well, she could tell he felt it too.

For those few moments, there was no Serah. There was no such thing as a "Fal'cie" and thus they were not "l'cie." They were not social outcasts but two warriors caught up in the passionate dances of battle and love. They did not have a focus, they were not doomed, and they did not have a care in the world. Right then, she ceased to pretend that she resented Snow because he was her precious baby sister's big bad boyfriend. The tension between them evaporated and she bathed in the purity and light that was the truth of her feelings. She resented Snow because he belonged with _her_. She hated him all those years because he loved Serah and not _her_. His crooked smile, his ragged clothes, his rugged and ever-present 5 'o-clock shadow… these were things she loved. Things she dreamed of involuntarily in her sleep and voluntarily when she touched herself. It was always him, always Snow. She was the one meant for him, not her delicate and flowery sister.

She was awoken from these thoughts by Snow's hands squeezing her shoulders. "Yo, Light, you okay?" he asked her worriedly. She realized she had been biting her lip so hard in her longing that it was bleeding steadily. She hastily wiped what blood she could from her chin with the back of her hand and stood abruptly. She wrenched herself out of his strong clutches and picked up her cape and sword nearby.

"Of course I am," she snapped, resolutely facing away from Snow so that he couldn't see her furious blush. She could see the others, all on their feet now, smiles gone from their faces as they looked her way in concern. "Let's get moving," she said to them simply.

**To be continued… please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning absentmindedly ran her tongue over the scabs on her lower lip. The metallic taste of what blood still remained distracted her from her fierce humiliation about that afternoon's events. She walked ahead of the rest of the party, as usual. Her sharp eyes scanned the landscape for approaching danger, but she wasn't _really_ focused.

Her mind kept unwillingly reverting back to what it wanted least and yet most to think of: him. She could still feel the moist heat of Snow's shirtless body under hers, still smell the soft yet familiar scent of Bodhum's sea air rising off of him. He had been so concerned about her after the awkward squabble, but she had rudely brushed him off in embarrassment and determination to prevent further contact. Not that she didn't want it. _Oh_ did she want it… but, Serah. Everything traced back to Serah. She was an l'Cie because she had come looking to help Serah. Snow wanted to save Cocoon because Serah wished it. The man she loved wore an engagement necklace because Serah wore its twin.

She closed her eyes slowly, one silent tear escaping from the left one and leaving a wet trail down her pale face. _Unrequited love really is a bitch_, Lightning thought angrily. How had she come to be so weakened by a _man_?

Night had fallen hours ago. She turned and looked to her rear, seeing a very tired and disgruntled looking group glaring angrily her way. _Of course they're all tired_, she grumbled to herself. "We can camp here for the night," she said dryly, noticing that they were actually in a somewhat secluded area, a safe place to stop, off the beaten path. She put down her sword and pack, removed her cape, and turned to face them all. Forcing a smile, "Who's hungry?"

After a bland dinner of dried meat and berries, they were all now sitting around the crackling campfire, passing around a jug of ale procured from the last town. Lightning savored the slight burn of it, first as it passed over her ruined lips and then as it went down her dry and dusty throat. _I could really use a bath_, she thought to herself as she examined her hands, her fingernails full of grit, her skin darkened by dried blood and dirt. She stood and excused herself quietly into the forest, no one would mind. The group was laughing happily as they all exchanged stories of their lives before the Purge.

Lightning had heard the merry sound of a stream running somewhere in the distance, she just hoped it wouldn't take her too long to find it. After about a 5 minute walk through the eerily silent trees, the stream came into view. The water was clear and almost seemed to glow blue in the evening's lack of light.

She began unbuckling the many straps fastening her travelling boots, removing her top and gloves and sliding easily into the cool water.

* * *

Snow tried to listen to what the others were saying, but was distracted. He kept thinking about earlier. Was Lightning really that broken up over losing to him? It was just a sparring match after all. She was Serah's sister and although she was a little rough around the edges, he knew that she was an amazing person. She was the one holding everyone together. Under the rough exterior, he knew that Lightning had a heart of gold. For all these reasons, her distress unnerved him.

He decided to go and speak to her. He knew she liked her alone time, but he felt like she probably needed someone to talk to every now and then just like the next person. Walking through the darkened forest, he looked for any signs that might lead him to Lightning's position. He saw a few slight footprints in the soft earth, and decided to follow them.

When at last he saw her, he momentarily forgot the purpose of his trek into the woods. Forgotten were his plans to start a conversation with the woman before him. Forgotten was the fact that it was wrong to stare because this was his fiancé's sister. All he could do was gawk at her from his hopefully unseen position in the trees.

Lightning was bathing in the stream, her long and careless rose-colored hair trailing behind her, carried by the iridescent water. Droplets clung to the snowy skin of her perfect face, hung in her eyelashes like icicles from the petals of the most delicate flower. Unaware of Snow's presence, she was humming absently as she bathed. Her long and dexterous fingers lingering over her full breasts as she washed away the cares of the day in the pure water. She tossed her head back and sighed in relaxation as she massaged her tiny nipples.

Snow realized he needed to get away from there. Immediately, yet he could not look away. He stared hungrily as her right hand dipped into the water and found its way between her thighs. Snow could feel his face flushing now. Lightning was obviously fingering herself, her breathing accelerated, body trembling. Small moans could be heard above the rush of the water, and… something else?

"Snow," she breathed quietly. At first, he thought that she had seen him, found him out in the impossible act of watching her, but her eyes were closed. Her back was to him now and still she was groaning out his name as if nothing so beautiful had ever crossed her lips.

Snow could hardly believe it. Lightning, the proud, beautiful woman who he had always admired from afar was barely 4 yards away, two fingers deep and craving _his_ touch. The combination of his natural manly drives and far too much of that flagon of ale gave Snow a little push in what he assumed was the _wrong_ direction. His big overcoat, button down shirt, and equipment were all back at the campfire. Snow wore only his battered pants, boots, and trusty headgear. He was ready for a little bath of his own.

* * *

Lightning was nearing climax, her eyes shut tight, the cool water rushing past her heated skin, an image of Snow in her mind. "Lightning," the precious image murmured her name. _That sounded almost real_, she thought to herself with a smirk. _As if_. "Lightning," the voice said again. This time it was louder, closer, insistent. Her eyes snapped open and she brought her hands out of the water, crossing her arms over her chest to shield herself, her right hand sticky with her arousal. "Wh-who's there?" she called out in a choked voice, no longer able to believe that the voice was imaginary. Someone was here. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed.

She turned around and was face to face with none other than Snow. He stood shirtless, waist deep in the stream, arms hanging by his sides. A dazed look held his frosty blue eyes, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You… you saw… everything?" she asked in astonishment.

"You bet I did," he said with a chuckle. How the _fuck_ was he so nonchalant about this?! _I guess he really is that drunk_, she thought with alarm.

"Well what are you doing here? You don't just walk in on a woman bathing!" she exclaimed angrily, backing away against the current, looking around wildly for her clothes. Snow was quicker, however. His hand shot out and grabbed her roughly by the wrist, pulling her to him in the swiftest of movements. Lightning jerked forward, her arms flying from their protective stance, her breasts exposed. Snow held her pressed firmly to his body. She could feel her nipples hardening against his skin in a mix of cold, nervousness, and excitement.

"Well it sure as hell _sounded_ like you wanted me here," he replied smugly. Lightning freed her arm and slapped him in the face as hard as she could given the circumstances.

"You filthy little-" but Snow had cut her off, crushing his face to hers in an unexpected kiss. Lightning's eyes widened in shock. At first, she meant to pull away, but his grip was too tight. She gave in moments later, shutting her eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Her skin had erupted in goose bumps but she hardly noticed. How long had she wanted this? How long had she needed this man's touch? It was exactly as she had imagined it a thousand times, only better. His mouth all over her, kissing her with heated urgency. Snow's hands had moved from restraining her, grabbing her ass roughly, pulling her hips against his own.

Lightning could feel his obvious erection against herself. With unsteady hands, she moved to unfasten Snow's belt and ended up breaking the clasp in her hurry. She threw it onto the bank of the stream and began unzipping his pants. When at last she had freed his cock, she wasted no time in stroking its hard surface. It felt massive and almost intimidating in her tiny hands. She wanted to feel it elsewhere, immediately. Snow meanwhile was resting his head against hers, breathing in gasps, enjoying Lightning's touch too much to reciprocate it in his intoxicated state.

"Light," he said quietly in her ear, his voice cracking with gratification. Something about the way that he said _her_ name so tenderly, not Serah's, the way that his hand was moving quickly between _her _slick thighs that set off alarms in the back of Lightning's mind. She could feel that damned necklace pressing against her chest as well. _This is so, so wrong_, she thought. _What do I think I'm doing? My sister is off who knows where, encased in crystal, facing an unknown fate. What am I doing? I'm about to make love to her boyfriend._

"I have to go," she somehow managed to utter, wrenching herself away from him with tears in her eyes. Without further explanation Lightning sprang lithely out of the water and onto the bank. She refused to look back at the man that she was leaving behind in the water, gathering her clothes and jogging away from him into the forest.

**To be continued… please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing thus far. Your kind words are a huge encouragement. I just feel like a little explanation is in order for this chapter. I really want to apologize for the fact that it is SO long and SO full of thought process and lacking in dialogue and action. I just felt that an act as morally repugnant as the one to be committed by Lightning and Snow [sorry if that's a spoiler but I'm sure you're all insightful enough to know what was coming] needed to be accompanied by their own rationalizations. In order for this story to be even remotely believable, I thought that you guys should know what they were thinking about the whole scenario. In short: I apologize if it is initially boring, but I enjoy it overall, and genuinely hope that you all do as well. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Please be gentle as I feel that you may not all like this one as much. That being said, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! 3**

**-C. Lites  
_____________**

Lightning lied down on the leafy forest floor. The sunlight fell across her tear-stained cheeks in odd shapes, filtered by the trees above. Guilt was the only viable emotion that she could discern in the tumult that was her mind. Remorse for what she had done the night before was engulfing her, at the same time that she wanted to be happy about their encounter.

There was a tiny voice of protest in the back of her mind, however. It told Lightning that she needed to think about her own future. It was possible that Serah was gone forever. But what if she wasn't? Could she really expect Snow to wait forever? Their relationship was special but not unbreakable. After all, what relationship was? The voice told Lightning that if she were in Serah's position, she would want Snow to move on, to find happiness. After all, if you really love someone, their happiness comes before your own. Lightning realized that she honestly believed, beyond the realms of selfishness and gaining him for herself, that Snow would be happier with her. She knew Serah better than she knew anyone else, and she was not the woman for Snow. She wasn't even a woman at all, she was just a girl. A kind-hearted, but young and foolish girl. What she had with Snow was scarcely more than an infatuation.

It was true that Snow had proposed, but that could be attributed to his character itself. Snow was so kind, so gentle and loyal, that he probably hadn't even considered that there could be anyone he could love more than Serah. He had simply never been tempted otherwise. Lightning had certainly not meant to show Snow what else was out there waiting for him. She had never planned on being witnessed in the stream, and she had tried her hardest to resist him. The fact remained, though: she loved him. There was not a thing about him that she didn't love. But he belonged to Serah, she was having a hard time thinking of anything else.

The nagging voice had other plans. She needed to stop thinking of herself in relation to other people. She was more than Serah's sister. She was more than an officer of the military. She was more than the leader of this party, more than a Pulse l'cie. She was Lightning Farron, a woman with a strong body and a sound mind who didn't need anyone else in the world to make her who she was. Morals didn't seem to be governing the rest of humanity, so why should she be any different? Lightning was in love with Snow, and she was done hiding it. Their names even sounded correct together: Lightning and Snow, the forces of nature were as uncontrollable as love itself.

The only thing left to consider was Snow. Lightning had finally come to terms with her own desires, but what about his? What if their encounter had been nothing more than the drunken manifestation of his lust? What if, in their similar appearances, she was just a substitute for Serah? What if she was underestimating how Snow really felt about Serah? If so, none of her great revelations would matter. If Snow didn't love her back… she couldn't allow herself to think it. He had to feel something for her. He had known who she was and what he was doing in the stream. It was _her _name he had uttered in passion.

Right and wrong are blurry concepts, all depending on the person judging. What is right to one person is wrong to another, it was all relative. It wasn't up to anyone else to govern her choices. Lightning was done waiting, done with the self-sacrifice, done hiding. Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she would tell him how she felt.

__________________

Snow woke in confusion, feeling the tickle of grass against the bare skin of his back, blinking furiously against the morning sunlight. _Where am I?_ he wondered, looking around to his left and right. To his left, he saw a swiftly flowing stream and then… it all came back. The previous night, Lightning. He sat up slowly, trying to ward off the dizziness and aching head. _Damn hangover_, he thought bitterly. Snow was appalled with himself. He couldn't believe he had made advances on Lightning. He couldn't believe he had been drunk enough to allow the thought to even cross his mind. _She probably hates me_, he thought, remembering the last glimpse of her naked body, fleeing into the darkened woods.

_It doesn't matter if she hates you_, he thought to himself. He had Serah, and that was what mattered… right? It wasn't as if Lightning was nice to him before anyway, so besides being a little awkward, things wouldn't change between them that much. She must already hate him. She was always hitting him, punching him, berating him in front of everyone. Even as he thought these things however, it all seemed to fall into place in his mind. Lightning did these things to cover up how she had been feeling all along. In a selfless act she pretended to hate Snow to push him away, to protect his relationship with Serah.

His relationship with Serah… what did it really mean to him? He had been happy with her from the start. She was sweet, caring, and extremely beautiful. Something was missing, he had known it for a long time, but when she told him she was an l'cie the last thing he could do was abandon her. For this reason, he proposed, so that Serah could feel secure and needed in her time left. But how long could a man deny himself something he deserved and yearned for at the expense of another? Better yet, how had it taken him so long to realize that the something was Lightning?

__________________

When Lightning finally found the courage to stand and fix her appearance to a level of suitability for the eyes of the others, it was mid day. She found everyone, even Snow, in a small clearing about half a mile from where she had slept alone. She had tracked them easily enough, hearing their idle banter through the trees and observing the smoke from the campfire overhead. No one thought anything of her absence, she often slept separately. She could feel Snow's eyes all over her however, she wasn't sure how to react. She turned and made direct eye contact with him, ignoring the scorching blush she could feel overtaking her features. He met her gaze with a daring attempt at looking undeterred, but she felt encouraged when she noticed his own blush. Was he trembling? Lightning smirked to herself, she had been right in assuming that it was more than alcohol pushing Snow her way. His feelings of nervousness and longing were written all over his face.

"Shall we get a move on, then?" she asked them all, smiling slightly. As they made their way across the rugged terrain, taking out minor fiends along the way, Lightning stuck close Snow. She was waiting for a chance to talk to him, alone. She was surprised to find that she didn't feel afraid. His easy-going nature had returned during the day, and now that she was no longer bothering to brush him off, they were getting along like old friends. She could tell they both knew that there was something hanging between them, and that it was going to be met, soon. For now though, the day was passing with the kind of carefree atmosphere that Lightning hadn't experienced since before the Purge. She noticed the others casting her strange glances in her happiness, but she didn't care. She was being herself for the first time in a long time and the release was beautiful.

As night fell and they made camp yet again, she knew her chance was fast approaching. After they had all eaten and darkness dominated the landscape, Lightning gave Snow a very pointed look across the campfire before rising and excusing herself from the group, setting off to find a secluded area in the now mountainous region they were currently inhabiting. She knew Snow would have to wait awhile before leaving, as to avoid arousing suspicion. She sat on the cool rocky ground to wait.

Clouds had been slowly moving in all day, and now a light rain was falling. Lightning tilted her head skyward, enjoying the sensation of the cool moisture on her face. After what seemed like an eternity of twiddling her thumbs and drawing pictures in the dust with her hands, she saw his familiarly huge stature bobbing around the corner. He sat down on the ground facing her, forcing an anxious smile.

She suddenly didn't know what to say. The dozens of different versions of the same speech in which she told him that she loved him, that she always had, that she could make him happier than Serah could ever dream of, all of this was suddenly forgotten. Snow also seemed at a loss for words, he was just looking at her with an expression somewhere between bemused and alarmed. The silence was suffocating. The only sounds were those of their breaths, mingling with the light patter of the raindrops on the rocks.

It occurred to her then to stop rehearsing lines in her head, that they had the rest of their lives for explanations and apologies and small talk. Right now, they were two adults with needs. She was going to see them fulfilled.

She scooted forward over the now moist ground until her crossed knees were touching Snow's. Her face inches from his, Lightning just stared into his electric blue eyes, mesmerized by the beauty she saw there. She felt his hand lightly move to her arm, he silently took her hand into his own, lacing their fingers together and then pulling her encouragingly closer. She moved into his lap, he released her hand and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She just held him for a moment, so caught up in what was happening she could hardly breathe. His arms were around her now, holding her tightly as if she would disappear at any moment. She could feel his breath, so warm and present on her neck. Now his lips, grazing her wet skin, then kissing her with a tenderness she never believed possible of such a man as he.

"Are you cold?" he asked her suddenly, "you're trembling." It was true, Lightning could feel her entire body shaking slightly, but it wasn't from cold. She had never felt so much nervous anticipation in her life. This sweet gentlemanly act from Snow had her melting.

"No," she answered him, having to speak up over the noise of the growing storm. The rain was falling harder now, wind whipping at their clothing and hair. Lightning reached up and removed the band holding Snow's hair in place, at least somewhat. His wind-blown, now sopping wet hair clung to his face, making him look somehow even wilder than usual. Seeing him like that sent her over the edge, and she knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling his face to hers in a voracious kiss. Snow reacted immediately, kissing her back fiercely. He grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her body somehow even closer to his own. She wrapped her legs around his body, shivering in excitement upon feeling his prominent arousal pressing against her.

Snow began hurriedly undressing her, clumsily fumbling with buckles and zippers in his urgency. Lightning followed suit and threw Snow's long coat from his broad shoulders, anxiously unbuttoning his shirt and moving on quickly to his pants. She was breathing rapidly, shaking with need. Within moments her wet body was sliding across his as they held each other close in the chilly rain.

Lightning pushed Snow down forcefully onto the hard ground, straddling him and trailing kisses down his stomach. He didn't seem surprised by her take-charge attitude and she liked it that way. When her mouth reached his torso, she laced her fingers gently around his stiff cock, looking up seductively into his eyes. He groaned appreciatively, laying back and pushing his hips up slightly against her. After stroking him teasingly with her hands she took his length into her mouth hungrily, sucking him vigorously while her hand pumped what her mouth couldn't reach.

"Yes, Light," he moaned out, holding her head down roughly and thrusting into her throat. As he was about to climax he pulled away from Lightning, and sat up. He looked down at her, pre-cum at the corners of her mouth, her eyes bleary with longing but glowing with vitality, hair whipping against her rosy cheeks. "You look beautiful," he said with a slight smile. "Now get on your hands and knees," he said in an unexpectedly brusque tone. Despite being baffled by his quick change from warm and fuzzy to domineering, Lightning complied eagerly. She could feel wetness that had nothing to do with rain running down her thighs and she wanted Snow badly. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, smiling coyly. He grabbed her by the hips as he slowly began to take her from behind, gasping at her hot tightness as he entered. Lightning let out a long moan as his almost painful size overtook her. Their position offered for deep penetration and he grazed her g spot easily with each thrust.

She cried out with pleasure at every movement, rocking back against him as the storm raged around them. Her cries of ecstasy were muffled by a clap of thunder as Snow had his way with her. He slapped her ass hard as he pounded into her relentlessly. His harsh treatment was exactly what she ached for, and she was screaming his name as he exploded within her. She could feel his warm fluids flowing as he pulled out slowly, collapsing onto her back for a moment, breathing heavily. She too lied down, a little disappointed because she wasn't done yet, but neither was Snow.

He sat up and flipped her over onto her back, spreading her legs frantically with his hands as he begun kissing and nibbling down her legs from her knee to thigh. As his lips came down before her opening, Lightning's own urgency surfaced. She grabbed at his head and guided his face closer. "Mmm Snow please I can't take it anymore," she begged him. He grinned to himself before obliging her, inserting two fingers at once while getting to work licking her vigorously. His tongue strenuously explored every crevice before stopping over the spot that elicited uncontrollable moans of pleasure from Lightning. He sucked hard on her sensitive clit, inserting a third finger and pushing into her with all his strength. Snow's rough hands created a tantalizing friction, coupled with his soft, warm mouth. Lightning shuddered into orgasm, her hands yanking at his hair as she cried out in indulgence.

Snow raised his head, looking at her luscious breasts and perfect face, relaxed now in contentment, bathed in raindrops. "I love you," he said to her, helping her into a sitting position and looking into her eyes seriously. "It's always been you, Light." Her heart was leaping with revelry but Lightning knew she didn't need to return those sentiments. Her feelings must have been obvious to him.

"I know," she replied, placing a hand against his cheek lovingly, smiling softly at the adoration she saw in his eyes. "Again?" she asked, leaning forward shyly and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course," he replied with a chuckle, pressing his lips to her own in a passionate kiss and laying her down gently on top of their forgotten clothing.

_______________

The next day dawned bright and clear, a perfect contrast to the tumultuous night before. The first thing Snow saw upon opening his eyes was Lightning, her pink hair shining like satin in the light. Her eyes were still closed, a look of total peace on her sweet face. He realized this was the first time he had ever witnessed her sleeping without a weapon in hand. She surely felt safe in his arms. He smiled at this, at the astonishing woman sleeping soundly in his embrace, at having the strength to let go of the past and face the future, right or wrong… he didn't regret a thing.


End file.
